titanicalionsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Dawson
Jack Dawson ''is a fictional character in the Titanic: A Lion's Story trilogy and the main male protagonist of the serial following it. He is based off the character of the same name from the original 1997 film by James Cameron. In "Titanic: A Lion's Story," he is portrayed as a poor street kid who hopes of returning to America with his best friend, Fabrizio De Rossi on the R. M. S. Titanic. While on the ill-fated voyage of the ship, he falls in love with Rose, an orphaned lioness who he takes under his wing. Early life Jack was born on April 9, 1893. His father, Thomas was a steel worker and his mother, Anna was a seamstress. The pay for both of their jobs was terrible. Although his family was poor as church mice, Jack had a wonderful childhood, with all the love and care a young one could ever get. Unfortunately, this haven did not last long. Jack's mother died of a deadly disease and his father died of a broken heart. At the age of 19, Jack boarded the R. M. S. Titanic in search of a new life in America. Personality Jack is a very kind, gentle, sympathetic, compassionate person. He often keeps to himself, but when it comes to other people, he isn't afraid to open up to somebody and show the kind of person he is. He is also sensitive and tries to help others when they're hurt or upset. When he meets Rose, he instantly feels sorry for her and takes her in. He soon forms a bond with her, and that bond turns into unconditional love. When it comes to something serious, Jack quickly tries to think of ways to get out of the situation, whatever it may be. He is incredibly courageous and loyal, and thinks of Rose first before even thinking of himself. Relationship with Rose In the first story of the trilogy, Jack first meets Rose and rescues her when a trio of eight year old cubs attack and harass her in a part of the Titanic's 3rd Class quarters, and 5th Officer Lowe gets the boys under control afterward. When Jack approaches Rose, she is frightened by her trauma and refuses to let him get even one inch close to her. Jack finally manages to try and get Rose to talk to him after a bit of gentle coaxing, but when she does, she starts to break down and cry, and all Jack can do is hold the poor thing and calm her down. In two days, despite the fact they've known each other for such a short time, Jack falls in love with Rose, and she allows him to break her away from her depression and silence. They later make love in a car in the Titanic's second cargo hold; introducing her to tender feelings she has never felt before, and causing her to feel content for the first time in her life. Unfortunately, later on in "Titanic: A Lion's Story: The Series," Jack and Rose's relationship is almost torn apart after she finds out he unknowingly had sex with a younger lioness named, Fiona who nurses him back to health when he gets bludgeoned over the head by one of the members from the Blood Brethren Lion Alliance. After convincing her that the events that occurred were not his fault on the brink of tears, they soon reconcile. Whenever Rose is in distress, Jack does whatever he can to comfort her. He goes out of his way to protect her from Marcus Hartwood, her former lover and has shown aggression if she is in danger or threatened. Titanic: A Lion's Story: War Begins The sequel to "Titanic: A Lion's Story," "War Begins," focuses more on Jack and Neko the Mouse when the young lion is summoned to become a British army soldier and battle in World War I in 1914, two years after the Titanic disaster. Neko and Jack soon find out that the commander leading the troops, Richard Ames, is actually working for the Germans, and Jack must find a way to stop them once and for all. The Final Chapter In "Titanic: A Lion's Story: The Final Chapter," Jack becomes severely ill during the influenza pandemic of 1918. After making love with Rose the night before in their bedroom, he begins to show violent signs and symptoms of Spanish flu. His health deteriorates, to the point where he is at death's door. Titanic: A Lion's Story: The Series In the serial, Jack is the one who takes charge when his and Rose's lives are at stake because of the alliance and they, yet again, must do everything they can to survive. He, Rose, Alexander Theiessen and Star Richards become fugitives after the three work together to save Rose from being killed by Lockhart in ''The Prisoner. He fights with Lockhart in a final, bloody showdown in War. On the evening of July 2, 1972, at the same age of 80, Jack and Rose both die in their sleep due to cardiac arrest. After they pass away, they become spirits, (now 19 and 18 again). The act ends with Rose kissing Jack before they walk peacefully together into the afterlife.Category:Characters